the_great_courses_charabiafandomcom-20200215-history
Books that matter: the Prince
Professeur William Landon Nothern Kentucky University LECTURE 1 - Who Was Niccolò Machiavelli? Machiavel, l'homme. Qui était-il? les coins sombres du pouvoir et les conseillers Le Prince est "infamous" et Machiavel a pour but de libérer l'Italie de ses oppresseurs. On dit que Machiavel argumente que de vilains moyens sont justifiés par de nobles buts, mais il était plus subtile que ça. Le Prince publié en 1532 après sa mort. Admiration et horreur. dédié à Lorenzo de Medici à Florence. Avant ça, on conseillait de suivre la morale chrétienne, Machiavel est plus réaliste et flirt avec l'immoral.C'était le premier à parler du côté sale de la politique. L'Italie de l'époque: l'Espagne et la France était oppresseur, ils réclamaient Naples en Italie. Machiavel va encourager les Medici à former une armée nationale pour reprendre l'Italie et après à former une première République unifiée. Machiavel écrivait aussi pour sa propre position. Ses conseils ne seront pas suivis par les Medici et Machiavel va se retrouver dans la tourmente. Machiavel, né en 1469, mort en 1527. Écrit le Prince de...à.... Plusieurs écrivains et penseurs se sont inspirés de Machiavel: Rousseau, Adams, Mussolini. Que faire avec ce livre? Les enseignements peuvent être révoltants, si on est une personne de morale. L'Italie, un conglomérat de ville-états avec de fortes identités:Florence, Venise, Rome, Naple, etc. Le vrai but de Machiavel: l'unification de l'Italie des barbares français et espagnols, qui se battent pour le Royaume de Naples pendant la majorité de la vie de Machiavel. Machiavel croyait que les Medici avaient le pouvoir de se débarrasser des oppresseurs et d'unifier l'Italie. C'est une vision romantique, car Lorenzo de medici et le Pape Leo était très corrompu. Le Pape Léo a principauté l'Église vers la bankrupte avec ses dépenses. L'Église a survécu avec la création des indulgences, ce qui révoltera Luther. Le Pape aimait la luxure et est mort de Syphillis. Machiavel savait cela, mais son rêve de la grandeur Florentine et d'Unification de la péninsule ont influencé son travail. ça ne marchera pas.Machiavel est un peu avant son temps...Influence: Pétraque (?). Le régionalisme est difficile à éteindre. 19 siècle, les nationaliste italiens vont s'inspirer de Machiavel pour unifier l'Italie. Poème I''talio Mia'' Machiavel idéaliste et réaliste. Il avait quelques contradictions. La majorité du Prince est basé sur le réalisme, mais sont assujettis à son rêve. Amis de Machiavel: F.ardini (?) n'était pas vraiment pour l'unification, ou quelle n'était pas prête, et que si elle avait été unie, elle n'aurait pas fleurie et connu une Renaissance, car elle est le résultat de la compétition entre les villes. La Renaissance: premières années du 15ième siècle, les humanistes revisitent les classiques, l'étude de ce qui fait qu'on est l'humain. Rome, Athène, Florence. Idées qui reviennent: constitution, politique, la littérature, les arts, la langue florentine, le plaisir de sentir qu'un homme de plusieurs siècles passés nous parle aujourd'hui. Pourquoi Florence est le lieu de la renaissance? 1) 2) il faut être ingénieux pour survivre 3) Éventuellement, La renaissance de Florence a dépassé les barrières de la ville. Le livre de Machiavel a donné forme à l'histoire de l'Italie. En 1861, 3 siècles après sa mort. LECTURE 2 - Machiavelli’s Renaissance: Rise and Rebirth LECTURE 3 - Machiavelli’s Fall from Grace LECTURE 4 - Machiavelli’s Patronage Problem LECTURE 5 - How to Conquer a Renaissance City-State LECTURE 6 - Cesare Borgia: Machiavelli’s Perfect Prince LECTURE 7 - Machiavelli’s Criminal Princes LECTURE 8 - Church versus State in Machiavelli’s Italy LECTURE 23 Machiavelli Redeemed: The Enlightenment . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 166 LECTURE 24 Machiavelli’s Legacy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 174 Category:Les cours Category:Les grands livres, les grands écrivains